Veneer
by fallenSOULiii
Summary: IchiRuki "If not in this one, if not in this lifetime, Then let it be. But I just know-I've loved you before.. before we even met.. right now & even after I die."
1. ACT ONE: A story, A mission

People can have any power in the world, but never the power to forget..

_"A vaizard is nothing but a prisoner of evil. A captive of a power he can't even grasp."_

The glint of fire reflected in his eyes.. A man with jet black and long hair talked to a woman infront of him- short hair, small and eyes that were so eager. She listened closely, like a kid would if a bedtime story was told.

_"Nor can he love anyone.. more importantly, NOT a shinigami."_

She shut her eyes. what were this people? they have the mask of a hollow and a power of a shinigami- a zanpakatou specifically. how can they act? does evil always triumph? isn't there any balance?

"This meeting is over."

Kuchiki Byakuya turned his back on her sister and motioned for her to leave. Always so cold- almost robotic. But rukia smiled- it was better than nothing.

"Have you ever seen a vaizard?"

"Once."

"what are they like?"

She moved closer, interested.

"Like what I told you. Captives of power."

The conversation was going nowhere and she knew it.

The darkness finally took over and the candle she was holding was not helping very much. When did the fascination with vaizards really start? masked people. she would love that, to have a mask everytime she can't figure out what expression to give. Times when the rainy night she tried to bury resurfaces.

_"Kaien- dono"_

a pang pierced her heart. why was their no mask shielding her? why did she have to be this bare? she lay in bed. better sleep early, tommorrow will be a meeting with Yamamoto-taichou. BUt sleep didn't come to her favor- she was forced to close her eyes and wait.

"Do you understand?"

Yamamoto-taichou's voice filled the room. He always had this power, almost commanding everyone in a subtle way. Eversince Aizen betrayed Soul Society and the world in general- it was always a battle day. No one knew when the war will come in full swing. Everyone has to be ready.

The plan was simple, protect the human Inoue Orihime. She was being targeted by Arrancars because of her ability to heal. Who knew that a human can have that kind of supreme power?

"Healing? is a human really capable of that?"

Rukia finally broke the silence and asked.

"It is not actually healing, it is the ability to turn back time. if you have a wound, she won't heal it- she will turn it back to hwat it used to be. A perfect skin, hours ago- when there wasn't any bruise yet."

Rukia could not believe what she was hearing. Is that kind of power really possible? to turn back the clock? like nothing happened?

"Can she fight death?"

"YES."

She was indeed a powerful human, no wonder Aizen wanted her. She can restore anything- anyone.

"She's one lucky woman."

Rukia stood up and bowed, it was time to begin her mission. It was time to leave.

"At first I thought she was a luckY woman- "

Yamamoto-taichou interrupted.

_"Sometimes there are worst things than death."_

What can be worst than death? she thought for a moment as she walked towards the gate.

"Oi! Rukia!"

Renji ran as fast as he could to catch up with his friend, she was going to the human world to do a special mission all alone.

"Renji!" she turned around, surprised.

"Are you sure you can go alone?"

"Of course. I can do it."

"What if arrancars appear? you can be in danger."

"They won't come out just yet, Yamato-taichou told me. that's why I have to keep going.. "

"Uh- yeah. Don't get your ass kicked over there!"

"Look who's talking!"

Rukia finally said goodbye, it was time to go to the human world. where was it again?

**Karakura Town.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **

**This is set in AU. **

**CHANGES: ** Ichigo and Rukia never met. SS ARC never happened & Ichigo is already a vaizard.

BLEACH is owned by kubo-sama!!


	2. ACT TWO: Unanswered Questions

**.. A Life that cannot be altered, too much has been broken. Its so perfectly destroyed.. **

_Just one more second- you can do it. in a second, you could kill them all. Don't give up now. _

Their screams filled the air and he despised it. The same sound that signlaed destruction- of this things that he didn't even know. His limit is ten minutes- ten damn minutes to get rid of anything or anyone that got in his way. Ten minutes to wear his mask. To be a different person.

_Getsuga tenshou_

Just one flash of his zanpakatou- they all dissappeared, like nothing was there to begin with.

Kurosaki Ichigo heaved a sigh of relief and collapsed on the floor. He was not tired, he just wanted to be still. Eversince he was a child he never stopped running. He never had the time to sit still, he always had to be on guard. Looking out for his two sisters plus his Psycho dad who is always strangely upbeat. even 7 in the morning? that was too weird for an old man like him! He could not stop for just one moment for it might mean death. The memory cam back again.

He ran freely towards that kid, trying to be the savior. He did not think back then- he was too innocent. Ignorance caused him everything. His mother.

But its different now, he can hide,run & think. With this power, he was not sure how he got. Vaizard? it was stamped in his heart. It was what he really is. He knew there was somethign evil inside him- trying to eat him up but he is able to suppress it just fine. He had to be strong- always wide awake.

It was time to go home. The long walk home, he was always alone. His friends don't live in the same street so everyday, he had to walk alone and think. He hated memories- he wanted to forget them. What matters is the present and the future, nothing more. Memories are for the weak, those who need assurance of their existence. He was always like that- analyzing things. Over-analyzing might be the right word.

"Tadaima!!"

He gave a smirk, Yuuzu and Karin was smiling at him.

"Oniichan- you have a visitor." Yuuzu cheerfully told him and pushed him towards the sala.

"why do you have to act like its a surprise? its Orihime oniichan."

Karin spat and looked in Ichigo's eyes.

"Karin! it was suppossed to be a surprise! you ruined it.."

Yuuzu complained.

Ichigo almost laughed at the scene. They were totally different people. Karin was the gutsy and outspoken one while Yuuzu was gentle and forgiving. who was the visitor? ah- Inoue.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

A girl with long orange hair came closer and smiled at him. She was always so cheerful. He thought.

She shouldn't put up that kind of facade everyday, it must be too tiring. It doesn't show- she as good at it. She was also different like him, in ways people cannot imagine.

"Ah. Inoue."

"I came here to give you this."

The stupid laboratory manual. He almost forgot, he had to finish 10 lab reports. Hollows always come up on Laboratory hours! what was he going to do with that? so he had to catch up.

"Thanks for this. You didn't have to."

"Its okay- we are lab partners after all and its the least I can do."

"You don't have to do anything when a hollow comes up. Its not your problem."

"But I want to help- and everytime I do that, things get worse."

"Inoue. You have the power to heal, its not used in combat."

"But Ishida, Sado-"

"You should stop feeling so guilty about everything. just relax."

Ichigo did not like the conversation. Its a good thing his sisters are playing outside, he was not fond of having a chit-chat about hollows in his house. It was unpleasant.

"Gomen Kurosaki-kun if I get in the way."

He wanted to say something- but he was to otired to even talk and lecture her. She is a really nice person- that's why she believes that she has to help too. Fight too. but she can't do that. Its dangerous even for her- someone who can defy death.

Silence filled the air. He loved that, times like that. His head cleared, no voices, no screams- just silence.

"About the halloween ball."

Why did she have to bring that up? he thought. The freaking halloween ball. It was all Keigo's idea- that brat! he planned on not going to that party in the first place. He'll just do some training.

"I'm sorry If keigo pushed you to take me. You could still back out- its okay."

She was telling that it was okay but her eyes said otherwise. She was always like that, trying to do the right thing even if she ends up as a loser.

"No- I reallly planned on going anyway. "

Orihime's eyes widened and she smiled.

"What are you going to wear?"

"I'll be a vampire."

"That's cool!"

Cool? wait till she sees him come to the party as a Vaizard. That should be interesting.

"Im not even sure what to wear and its already tommorrow night!"

Inoue noticed that ichigo was no longer listening. His mind was drifting, he might be tired.

"AH- I'll be leaving now kurosaki-kun. see you in the ball!!"

"Oi. stop, I'll walk you home. "

"No need- its still early, I can walk alone."

He did not heed her request. He walked out the door and walked her home. He knew what it was like to walk alone. She was living alone, it would be too bad if she'll walk home alone too.

"Thank you kurosaki-kun."

She smiled at him and closed the door. Now it was time for him to go back-alone. or so he thought.

"Thank youuu. koooo- ro SAKI kooon!!"

A voice trying so hard to be orihime's called out to him.

"Oi Shinji! stop that. you're trying too hard."

"How come you know its me?"

Shinji walked beside him with his unreadable face. He was smiling now- but Ichigo that he was not happy.

"Anything that sounds horrible could either be a hollow- or you."

"You're too harsh koo-ro-saki-KUN!"

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Nothing Im just watching you play the role of knight in shining armor. trust me- you're hilarious!"

"Yeah- im the biggest laugh you could ever have. "

Ichigo paced faster.

"Do you notice they come regularly now?"

The real talk was about to begin. Ichigo knew that Shinji had something important to say.

"Yes. they come during my laboratory period.. they hate that subject as much as i do."

"really? you have to be prepared. they are coming."

"who?"

"Arrancars. I told you about them right?"

"AH-those experiments of AI-AI-ze whatever who betrayed the shinigamis. right?"

"Yes. I don't what they are after but they are coming in karakura town for something."

"Who should we trust?"

"No one."

It was always like that.

"Not even the shinigamis?"

"No one. We should be careful. You must remember that in a war- two oppossing parties have their own agenda and we should not side with either of the two."

"We just have to dissappear in the background right?"

"Sometimes- its better that you don't take a stand. We do not belong to that war. "

"Yeah. Well, here I am. see you around."

"Aren't you going to train tommorrow?"

"No- I have to go to this Halloween Ball."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Shut up! Go home!"

"You?! " Shinji couldn't contain his laughter. Ichigo in a halloween costume? that would be a laugh?

"Can I come? I'll take pictures of you!"

"BAKA! you should start walking home or I'll kick you"

"Okay-Okay. I'll go home.. Just remember, be careful. They are getting closer- too close."


	3. ACT THREE: A Shinigami

**Humanity if the biggest question in the world.. **

_Humans are weird. _

Why do they celebrate the dead? Act like ghouls and scary things that they think are real. Humans want fear- it keeps them alive. Fear gives them the rush that they need to know that they have a life.

She didn not use a gigai- although Urahara-san told her to. She did not want Inoue Orihime to see her. She wants to observe, know what this girl was really like. She cannot just tell her that she's being targeted by Arrancars- she might not even know that she has a power.

She already came. A Fairy? she read about those in human books. She is a beautiful girl, she had to inch closer-

"Orihime-chan! you look so good!"

Keigo called out to her and pushed Ichigo."

"Oy!"

Ichigo almost looked handsome. Not that he was ugly- Girls like him, he had this aura of being a bad boy that girls like. But no one was really vocal about it, they were afraid he'll push them away.

He was wearing all black clothes and a cape with a touch of red. with this clothes, his distinctive orange her stood out.

"Ichigo is burning!" Keigo chuckled and patted him on the back.

"Stop that Party Clown!"

Keigo was dressed as a clown. With matching costume and make-up.

"I am no ordinary Party clown! Im the killer clown!!"

"Pssshh."

Orihime laughed at Keigo. This is a great night. A time to be with Kurosaki. Maybe they could talk more. People always ask her why she chose a cold-hearted and snobbish Kurosaki Ichigo. They are wrong, he was not cold-hearted, He practically saves their town everyday from hollows. He was not a snob, he's just the type of person who wants to be on his own- he has a group of friends after all.

Rukia noticed that Orihime was having fun. She'll not tell her the truth tonight, it might destroy her night. She did not know this woman but she felt like she could be a friend.

What was that?

A strong reiatsu filled the air and she felt a shiver.

Are the arrancars here?

She was scared. Ofcourse she was. She would not act cool and not admit that fear filled her when she thinks that she had to face an arrancar one way or another. She did not know anything about Arrancars- their power, their limits. Ignorance indeed is the root of fear.

She closed her eyes to fond out where it was coming from. It was coming closer to the tree where she was hiding, she opened her eyes.

"Kaien-dono?"

She squinted. Orange hair. NO.

She looked closely at him- It was okay, he could not see her. She swore he looked like Kaien-dono when you look at him but now, he was not. His hair, it was bright orange- unusual. His height was fit for his age but his face looked impassive. She stared at him for minutes- looking at his every move. There wasn't any move, he just stood their- motionless.

"Stop gaping at me. You look stupid."

He spoke. who was he talking to? no one was there.

"I said quit staring you brat!!"

He looked straight in her eyes. He could see her?

"You- you could see me?" she said.

"I know its halloween so stop acting all creepy! its getting late kid, you should go back home!!"

"Why can you see me?"

Rukia couldn't believe this boy.

"Cut the drama miss. I know what you're trying to do. Im not buying.. "

Ichigo turned his head only to see orihime approaching.

"Kurosaki-kun! who are you talking to? its time to eat. Lets go."

"Just a kid. there."

He looked straight at rukia again,

"a- ano, Kurosaki-kun no one is there."

"what are you talking about. im looking straight in her eyes."

Ichigo protested.

"AH- Why don't we go eat. you must be hungry."

Ichigo didn't want to argue- people really turn crazy on halloween. was this girl orihime's friend? they must be playing a trick on him.

"Let's go."

The food was great. The party was starting to piss him of. He really didn't like to go in the first place.

AHHHHHHHHHH!!

bahmm!

Ichigo rose. HOLLOW'S SCREAM.

"Kurosaki-kun."

Orihime walked closer to him.

"They are here.. "

"what should I do? should I tell them to go inside?"

"NO- I'll get to it before it even comes here."

"Take care, should I call Ishida? "

"Its okay. Its alone."

"Take care."

Rukia was running towards the hollow. Soul Society received news of increasing number of Hollows coming to karakura town specifically. They might be controlled by Aizen now. Dancing in his palms- following his every word.

Just one slash. One hit, it will die.

Nothing too fancy.

Ichigo ran as fast as he could, one swerve- it should be here. It was suddenly gone. Then he saw a figure. He saw him before. Right, the kid in the bushes!

Could it be?

Zanpakatou?

"Death Gods. They wear black clothes- they carry their swords around. They are people who think they can bring eternal peace- but its just too impossible."

He swallowed.

She turned around and looked surprised to see him.

"Shinigami?"


	4. ACT FOUR: Line of trust

**.. You can trust nobody but yourself, **

"Stop gaping at me. You look stupid."

It was her turn to embarass him now. She did not know what the phrase meant, but it has "stupid" in it. that was bad.

"I- i-"

"How do you know about shinigamis?"

Ichigo breathed, it was not the time to look stupid and clueless. Shinji was right, they are coming. But it was too soon than he imagined. A Day after.

"That's none of your business."

He said coldly and tuned around.

"You really are one rude boy ne?"

"Im not a boy miss. look whose talking? you're a kid yourself."

Rukia's mouth twitched.

"Stop being rude you human boy."

"Then stop trying to talk to me creepy shinigami."

Ichigo must not continue talking with her. He should go, this talk was going nowhere.

"Since you don't have manners here, I'll share some- Im Kuchiki Rukia."

What was the shinigami doing? maybe- she could not be that bad.

"Its Kurosaki Ichigo. "

"Helllo Ichigo."

She was too comfotable in a fast rate- calling him in his first name? Ichigo thought. she looked closely at her.

"So, how come you see me? do you usually see spirits?"

"AH- Eversince I could remember. "

"You have a strong reiatsu, you should learn to keep it. that's why they sense you."

"I don't care- let them come."

Silence. there it was again. What are you going to do when you finally see a shinigami for the first time. He was not sure how to act- should he welcome her and give a casual tour of the town? or should he ignore her like shinji said.

TRUST NO ONE.

"Can I ask you something Ichigo?"

"YEA- "

"Do you know Orihime?"

How did she know about her? Are they after Orihime's powers?

"You know very well that I do. You were spying on her, weren't you?"

"Good eyes. are you sure you're not a shinigami too?"

He almost laughed. half-shinigami to be precise.

"ah. look. I really don't have time to talk to you."

He was being rude again.

"I have to get back to the party. see you around shinigami."

With that farewell. he was gone. She was alone. She felt a connection with him- like the one she felt with orihime. She could trust him- she shaked her head. It was not because he looked like Kaien-dono for a second. It was not because his personality was like Kaien, always confrontational but subtle. He was Kurosaki Ichigo.

"oy. Inoue."

He called out to Inoue who was finally walking back home.

"I was looking for you! are you alright?"

"ah. im fine. you?"

"The party went fine. I was scared that a hollow will disturb us. Thank you."

"No need."

Darkness ruled again. It was time for him to sleep, but it did not come. He shut his eyes but thoughts came rushing in. He hated this- if that shinigami did not come he should've fought and be a little tired. enough for him to sleep once he hit the bed.

Why is she spying on Inoue? he knew that Inoue could heal- it came as a surprise. It was after a fight with a gillian- she suddenly came and healed him. Then that Quincy boy Ishida came into the picture plus his friend- Chad. But everything became clear when he met Shinji and the group of Vaizards. He knew what he was. More importantly, he learned how to kill the voice inside him.

Why didn't he know this before? if he did. He could've saved her life.

creak

a cat? perhaps?

thud!!

cats don't weigh that much right?

He stood up and looked outside the window.. no one was there.

This gigai was making it hard for her. She finally found a house to stay, no- a roof to stay but she kept on sliding. She should be more careful or she would fall. This place seemed calm for her, she didn't know why.

just one step, then lie down. she badly needed rest.

One tiny step- wrong move.

The next thing she knew, she was sliding and falling. there was nothing to hold on to. she closed her eyes.

ahhh! wh-wha?

Someone catched her. Her eyes opened- Orange hair. The rude kid- Kurosaki Ichigo.

"What are you doing here?! are you crazy? why are you in my roof?"

She was led to his room. It was warm and she sat comfortably on the floor.

"I need a place to stay. I did not know this was your house."

"Its a good thing no one can see you up there. "

"Actually they can. Im in a gigai."

"a what?"

"its a temporary body."

"why do you need that?"

"so I can meet Inoue Orihime properly."

There was the orihime subject again.

"well- goodluck."

"you're going to introduce me to her right? "

"wha-what are you talking about miss? I did not promise you anything."

"First its not miss- I told you, its Rukia."

"Gaa! okay- Rukia, Im not going to introduce you to Inoue. I don't even know you that well & you might scare her."

People really find it hard to trust. she thought, even spirits or human have that trait.

"Let's start. Im Kuchiki Rukia, from the thirteenth division. I came from the clan of Kuchiki and I have one brother. what else? I came here for a mission to protect inoue orihime. "

"Fair enough. Im Kurosaki ichigo. Im a highschool student and I can see spirits. PLus, Im not helping any shinigami. "

He turned away from her and laid in his bed.

"Evil and powerful people are after your friend- I need to protect her. I know you want to protect her- so why don't we do it together? "

"I don't like the idea."

"I don't like it either. Id rather be stuck anywhere than with a rude and ill-mannered boy like you!! But I have to protect an innocent human. so if you may- can you just cooperate?"

"Are you telling the truth?"

"YES. you just have to trust me."

Trust her? was she kidding? This is the first time he met her. He must admit, he felt a connection but he must not be too weak.

"I'll introduce you to her. "

"honto?"

"yes. tommorrow in school. no creepy stuff- okay?"

"sure."

The shinigami gave him a tough night. He still did not know what she was up to.

"Ichigo!"

A voice called out to him in the middle of the hallway. Heads turned- no one ever called him by first name.

_Shinigami. Rukia._


	5. ACT FIVE: Disbelief

**.. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.. **

"Oy! what are you doing here?"

he dragged her outside the school and looked at her. How did she get the uniforms?

"I told you to come- but not early in the morning! you don't even study here."

"I do now. Don't underestimate my power. I can handle this, where is she?"

"She should be in the room right now- you'll have to wait till lunch."

"Fair enough."

Everyone was disturbingly eager to know Rukia. They might have a point. Ichigo thought- she was not ugly. She was pleasant and poised. An actress! she was being a complete brat last night.

"Kuchiki-san. hello."

Inoue greeted her. So this is her. The mission.

"Im glad we met. I see you're a friend of Kurosaki-kun."

"AH- yes. We've know each other for a long time.. "

what the hell is she talking about?

"OY- what are you talking about Rukia?"

"saa he's too embarassed, you see- we are childhood friends."

"honto?" Orihime smiled at her.

"Yes. right Ichigo?"

"whatever you say. sit down."

The teacher came, Inoue looked at Kuchiki. This girl, he affected Kurosaki. She did not know why she felt that. This was the first time that Kurosaki Ichigo came and walked in the halls with a girl. The first time he'd seen him look at a girl for more than five minutes just to hear her talk. who was she?

It was time for lunch. Rukia chose to finally meet orihime.

"This is great! we can all share our lunch!"

Ichigo sat away from the two who happily ate.

"I have something to tell you- Inoue- I- "

"You're one of them aren't you?"

"wha-did Ichigo tell you?"

"No- I can sense it. I knew you were different from the rest when you came in- maybe that's the reason why you became friends with Kurosaki."

She smiled. Rukia had to tell everything.

"Do you know that you could heal people?"

"hai. when I turned fifteen. "

"how do you feel?"

Inoue looked away..

" I feel good when I get to save other people's lives.. But sometimes I feel guilty when I come in too late. This- this power is nothing- I can't even help my friends when they are fighting hollows.. Im always protected- always on the side, just waiting."

"I know what you feel. But you see, People are after you. People who will try to use your power to create a weapon that can cause harm to everyone."

"After me?"

"The weapon they have- its not complete. Its broken- they will need you to repair it. Thta's why im here- and ichigo as well. to protect you from them."

"Kuchiki-san."

"Please trust me. I won't let them take you away."

Ichigo was amazed at the convincing power of Rukia. She always sounded sincere and concerned. But he did not believe her that well yet. This was a war, its impossible that they don't have a plan on Inoue. A girl who can even defy death. The one who will have her can surely win the war.

"I will be staying in Inoue's house."

"Okay. Go on.. "

"Aren't you coming?"

"NO. its your mission right?"

he left her alone. he needed to make sure what she really wants, only one way to find out.

"Kurosaki brat. what do you need?"

Shinji was in an arcade shop. He looked really out of place, a boy his age- playing like an eight year old.

"You're right. they are here. "

"ah. the shinigami in your house."

"you sensed her."

"ofcourse I did."

"they want orihime. want to protect orihime."

"saa, Orihime-chan can even attract shinigamis?! she's really something. You're one lucky guy."

"Quit it! Im not sure if that's what they want to do."

"I also don't know. You have to decide for yourself or force the shinigami to telll you everything- but you can't- you already trust her. "

"I don't."

"You Lie. I saw you two earlier in the hallway. I still go to school if you forgot that fact."

"Im not attached."

"I didn't say that. Its your choice. There must be a reason why she came to you.. "

It was the time to take Rukia to Inoue's house.

"what is that ugly thing?"

Ichigo pointed out at the doll rukia was holding.

"u-u-ugly??"

Her voice filled the streets and ichigo didn't care.

"This is my favorite! Chappy Bunny!!"

"So, you also have your toys then?"

"Chappy is not a toy. Chappy is an icon."

"You act like a kid."

"You do as well." Rukia smiled.

Ichigo found it hard to come to a conclusion but he thought about it already- didn't he?

"Here it is."

"She lives alone? good thing i came here."

"Look, shini- er- Rukia. I need to talk to you."

Ichigo led her down the road, no one was there. perfect.

"I really want to believe you. I honestly do."

"Thank you."

"But- I just don't side with anyine in this war."

His voice was changing- becoming more sinister. what was happening? Rukia moved back.

In seconds- his reiatsu flowed freely. he was not stopping it.

"Ichigo. what are you doing. "

His reached on the top of his head and pulled down his mask.

Rukia couldn't believe what she was seeing. The masked warriors.

"Ichigo- you're a- "

" Sorry missy- I don't trust Shinigamis!"

he let out a shrill laughter..

"A vaizard?"

That was all that she could say.

He dissappeared and she had no time to react, then she heard him say..

"_Getsuga Tenshou."_


	6. ACT SIX: All I see is RED

**VENEER**

Veneer means "mask" w/c i most likely associate to the Hollow mask of a Vaizard.

**SUMMARY:** _"If not on this one, if not in this lifetime.. Then let it be. But I just know- I've loved you before. Before we even met, right now and even after I die"_

**DISCLAIMER: **Kubo-Tite's Bleach

**Pairing/s:** Ichigo x Rukia

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the glitch – this is a real chapter. :

BLOOD- that was all she could see. her vision blurred. she wasn't quick enough to block it completely- damn this gigai!

"Not bad shinigami."

He mocked her. what was happening to him? He was not like this earlier.. He was a nice and rude kid but not like this- he was not Evil. So this is why Nii-sama called them prisoners?

"Im not planning to kill you. "

His voice changed again- Kurosaki Ichigo's voice.

"Not planning to kill me?! are you insane?! that was a deathly blow!"

Rukia stood up but quickly feel down, her breathing slowed down. what was he thinking?

"I need to know the truth."

"Damn it! I told you already! what do you want to hear?!"

"Everything. What do you want from Inoue?"

"My mission is to protect her from the Arrancars. nothing more. They will succeed if they get her. "

She was going to pass out.. any minute now. All he could see was this Vaizard. Funny it seems- hours ago- he thought about how lucky this people are to have a mask that can hide them. The mask suited him. One more second. Everything went black.

Ichigo removed the mask. It took over him for a second- the Getsuga Tenshou was stronger than he intended to. He was not going to attack her- he just wanted to know the truth. People tell the truth when they feel death/ When they feel danger.

Was she telling the truth?

He carried her. Inoue can make her feel better. His mind was thinking twice- it was just too difficult to trust someone. He had no choice anymore- it was for his friend's safety.

"Kuchiki-san!!"

Inoue rushed to her side and cried.

"a-ahh- a hollow attacked us on the way here.."

Rukia managed to speak. she knew Ichigo will tell the truth but it will only make Inoue scared- knowing that the ones protecting her are trying to kill each other. Inoue used her power to heal her. Healing was always faster when it was to a friend or someone she knew- when she wants to desperately help the person. She felt sad for Kuchiki, it was only her first day here and danger quickly got her.

"I was the one who attacked her."

Ichigo didn't know why Rukia lied, but we was not fond of lies. Inoue had to know what's going on.

"Kurosaki-kun.. why? she's trying to protect me.."

"I- don't really trust her."

"I do."

It was settled then, it was inoue's choice after all. It was up to her to trust anyone she wants.

"Don't you feel at ease with Kuchiki-san?"

"Im at ease- but-"

"you don't want to trust anyone.."

"Yes. But Im trying."

"Its not that hard Kurosaki-kun you just have to believe that you're not bound to live your life alone."

He decide to stay in Inoue's house till the sleepy-head shinigami decides to finally wake up. He wanted to trust her- but he did not trust himself in the first place. This feeling- it was what he felt with his mom- like he was at home. He did not want to feel that anymore.

"About time you woke up."

She felt good- to good. Where are the wounds? did Inoue heal her? She faced the voice- Ichigo. He stayed after all. How dare he turn cold again? She saved him so Inoue wouldn't be scared.

"You didn't have to lie to her. "

He helped her stand up.

"Eat your breakfast, Im leaving."

He walked towards the door, like she was nothing. She always thought that humans were kind and can easily be attached- even to strangers. Oh, she forgot. He was not a human. He's a Vaizard.

"When did your hollow mask appear?"

She asked casually and wondered how to eat what was on the table.

"Not long ago."

He closed the door and stepped towards Rukia, snatching the cereal box away from her.

"You don't have cereals in Soul Society, don't you?"

"Ce-cereals? So that's how you call those things."

"When humans are too lazy to cook- they eat it."

Ichigo placed the flakes in her bowl and poured the milk. He was like taking care of a kid who did not know anything about the world. It was ironic- she said she's over a hundred years yet she doesn't even know what a cereal is?

"Arigatou. saa, this is like a soup."

"You could say that."

He did not feel the urge to leave anymore, this sight was too interesting. Classes are out, its the weekend so he had all the time.

"it tastes strangely good."

"feeling better?"

The words just came out, he wished it never did.

"Yes. Inoue did this right? she's really good at it."

"Why did you lie to her?"

"I just think she's pretty much scared of what I said and she'll be terrified if she knew that the two ones trying to protect her are trying to kill each other."

"I was not trying to kill you."

"I know, but the hollow inside you was."

So she knew about the voice..

"I don't know what you're talking about- i've killed that creature inside me."

"But the voice doesn't go away.. does it?"

" Okay. Time's up!!"

He go to his feet and walked towards the door- he didn't like moments like this. Opening up to strangers.

"Why are you avoiding my important questions?"

"I am not avoiding them. First of all, im not answering your questions."

"Fine. Im not asking anymore."

He was always so distant- for a moment there, with the cereal thing. She thought he was almost nice. She was wrong. Talking to the shinigami "Rukia" didn't help lift up his mood.what was he doing? He wasn't suppossed to actually cooperate with her in protecting Orihime. He could do that on his own.

"Oi. Ichigo."

A girl with blonde hair and matching outfit called out to him.

"Hiyori. what do you want?"

"Nothing. Just wondering why you didn't kill the shinigami last night.."

She said it casually- he knows she hates shinigamis but to kill someone, toher-

it was natural.

"I don't know either."

"getting too goody-goody eh?"

"Im still a human- I don't kill just because I want too."

"So, are you siding with the shinigamis then?"

"No. Im siding with my friends."

"Do you really think her only mission is to protect Inoue??"

"I don't care about her 'other' mission- I care about the 'protecting my friend'part."

He didn't like talking like this anymore- he needs to go back to something normal.

"ahh. ichigo- a monument should be built for you."

Hiyori walked away- never looking back. She lost the battle to change ichigo's mind and turn him against the shinigami.

He needed something normal, he needed to go back home.

"Ichigo!! "

"Yuzu. Karin. what's happening?"

Flowers filled their house. Roses and Tulips were being placed in vases and food was being prepared. He stood still for a moment and felt loss for a moment. Then he remembered- Tommorrow was the day. His mother's death.

"Oi. Ichigo! don't just stand there. help us out here!"

His father called out. He didn't really know much about flower arrangement or cooking but when the day comes for them to visit his mom- He does anything to help. It was the only thing he can do for her now.

- --DingDong!!

"Are you expecting anyone Ichi-nii?"

"No. It might be a patient or something."

He did not notice the visiotr that came, he was too busy trying to make the vase look presentable.

" Ahh! I didn't know that Kurosaki-kun had a way with flowers!"

He turned and see the last person he wanted to. Shinigami.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ichigo! what kind of greeting is that to nice person who came to see you?"

His crazy father was talking nonsense again. He will surely question him on this new friend of his.

"That's okay. Ichigo and I are really close- Im used to his rude attitude."

Rukia smiled sweetly and looked at him. She was such an actress- manipulative at times.

" What are you doing here?" He asked again casually.

He inched closer and said quietly,

"whose with orihime now?"

"don't worry- a fellow shinigami of mine is there. wow! those are beautiful roses!"

she held on to a bloody red one.

"don't hold it like that, the thorn might prick you."

That was kind of him. She thought.

"What was your name again?" His dad asked.

"ah. Its Kuchiki Rukia. Nice meeting you."

"I haven't heard of you- did you just move in?"

"Yes. Im new here and Ichigo was really nice to be my friend."

"Really? I thought him to be a kind person you see."

The talk continued and Ichigo was more convinced that the shinigami has chances to be Japan's top actress. She acted like she was eally a human but she was overly curious with everything. How he wished she would just say goodbye but something worst happenned.

"It seems like you've never been to a picnic before Kuchiki-san?"

"Ah. Few times and its nothing like what you are planning to do. with so many food."

What was she talking about? can't she just leave. Ichigo was about to cut in-

"why don't you come with us tommorrow?" Yuzuu suddenly gave her the invitation.

"That's a great idea!"

Rukia wanted to join- it was interesting and she wanted to know the Vaizard more.

"Sure. Arigatou."

It was another one of those blurry moments to Ichigo. One moment he was just trying to make the flowers look presentable in the vase and now, he was about to spend one whole day with the shinigami.

"Its time for Rukia to go."

He spoke. Rukia faced him and saw his irritated look.

"Thank you for reminding me Kurosaki-kun. Thank you for the invitation and I'll see you!!"

The two waved at her and Ichigo closed the door firmly.

"What are you trying to do? First you infiltrate my school, my friend's house and now.. my family?!"

"Im just trying to get to know you."

"There is nothing to know about me."

"I'll be the one to decide that."

He did not know what the shinigami wanted to prove- what she wanted to know about him.

"Let's have a deal Ichigo."

"Shoot."

"You will try to be nice to me just for one day- tommorrow and I won;t show up in your house."

"You have a deal shinigami."

"How many times do I have to tell you that its Rukia- unless you want me to call you Vaizard-Kun!"

she smiled slyly- he kinda liked that. Her smile.

"Okay. Its a deal Rukia."

"Better."

She walked away- he stood still. All the time thinking- who was this girl. Why did she have to be a part of his life. He sighed.

"Are you serious?"

Renji fixed his sunglasses as he blurted out.

"It will only be for one day Renji. Inoue is not that hard to take care of."

"I know, but I don't trust you having a nice picnic with a VAIZARD."

"His name is Ichigo."

"what do you have with that kid anyway?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She looked out the window and sipped her tea.

"You know very well what Im talking about. He tried to kill you and yet- you still cling to him like a good old friend."

"The hollow inside him tried to kill me."

"Its the same - hollow, human or shinigami- he still hit you."

"I just want to get to know him. that's all."

"Remember what you're brother told you about vaizards?"

"I've been thinking about that this past few days you know.."

"-and"

"I want to find out if its true."

"You're mental."

She laughed.


	7. ACT SEVEN: One Fine Day

**VENEER**

Veneer means "mask" w/c i most likely associate to the Hollow mask of a Vaizard.

**SUMMARY:** _"If not on this one, if not in this lifetime.. Then let it be. But I just know- I've loved you before. Before we even met, right now and even after I die"_

**DISCLAIMER: **Kubo-Tite's Bleach

**Pairing/s:** Ichigo x Rukia

**ACT SEVEN:** One Fine Day

The sky was a clear sapphire blue and the sun didn't hurt the skin. It was such a perfect day- a perfect moment to visit a grave and have a picnic afterwards to relieve the sorrow. Ichigo understood why his father arranged picnics after they visit the grave. It was like they are with her- like old times. Her spirit was there- sometimes, he could feel it.

"Its your mother's death anniversary."

There she was. right beside him- with a yellow dress God knows where she got.

"Yes. uh- where did you get that dress?"

"You like it?"

"I didn't say that."

"Hey! stop breaking the deal!!" She hit his head.

"AW! okay. okay. I was just wondering how you got that."

"I have a friends here who gets me what I need."

"Urahara."

"You know him?"

"Ofcourse. we know him- that weird guy."

The walk took longer than expected. The ceremony was nothing extravagant. prayers were offered and the flowers wer given. Ichigo was the last one to stand up. He was always like that- The last one to finish saying his prayer. The day continued with food and chatter. Rukia never got the chance to have a family to spend a quiet day just to eat and enjoy the fone morning. All she could remember is working for soul society or just sitting and drinking outside the squad office. Nothing as human as this. Nothing like waht is happenning now. All the time that she stayed in the human world, she exoerienced alot of things that she neevr thought was possible. She looked at Ichigo's family. He was one lucky kid and he knew it, she believed that he acts rude to prevent others from being to close to him but he really cares for everyone. If he didn't he could've slept the whole night and didn't care about Hollows. He looked at her- a questioning look and handed her the rice ball. He did not smile- he never did.

He looked at her and thought was she was thinking about. Wher did she come from? He had a million questions to ask her. It was too weird but he knew that they have alot of things in common. She is different like him but unlike her who knew alot about who she is. He struggled to find out who he is- what the power he held really meant. He was the answer he longed for but somehow, he was afraid to let her in. But as he tried to keep her away the better way she succeeded to come in his life.

She was unavoidable.

Drops of the rain started to fall. Rukia's expression changed from a sunny girl to a gloomy lady.

"Hey! what's wrong. are you afraid of lightning?"

"No. I just don't like rain."

"really? why?"

"Kuchiki-san, come to the temple with us." Yuzu called out.

"I'll follow."

She didn't answer. not now. Ichigo seemed to love the rain. He ran out and looked up- closed his eyes. Its almost as if he was in another world. He was all alone.

"Ichigo- you have to get back here. Your sister said you might get sick."

He did not hear her.

"HEY! Stop acting like you don't hear me! get back here!"

"Why do you hate the rain?"

"I- I have my reasons."

"I thought we had a deal Rukia?"

He said her name. It sounded strange even for her. The way he said her name, It was like nothing she ever heard before.

"Okay. I have bad memories of the rain. is that enough for you?"

He chuckled.

"We have alot more things in common than I thought."

So the rain does have bad memories to him too.

"If that's the case- why do you love it?"

"Someone told me- that the only way to fight your fear is to face it."

His eyes was still closed.

"He said that, this fear I have. This anger and sorrow it means that I am alive. So I have to fight it and face it. This loneliness, I know- it will never go away, never in a million years but I can't leave it at that. I have to be stronger. I want to be."

He opened his eyes and looked straight at her.

"Why don't you try and face your fear- it wouldn't be so bad."

"I don't think so."

"why?"

"I haven't forgiven myself for the past years.. yet.."

"Maybe you haven't even tried forgiving yourself."

He called out. The phrase struck her. He was right. She never really tried. After Kaien's death she just wallowed in sorrow and blamed herself. She thought that all the pain was atonement. Who was this person? Kurosaki Ichigo. Coming to her life like all the universe brought him infromt of her just to turn her life around.

She took a deep breath and took a step. The drops were burning her but Ichigo's hand was stretched out to her that she felt strangely brave. A few more steps and he was holding his hand.

"Close your eyes and try to throw the bad memories away. "

She did as she was told. It felt good- she felt safe, with just a mere touch of his hand. It was inexplicable. he started to talk.

"You said you want to know who I really am. You said you wanted to know more about me."

He paused. gathering his thoughts.

" My mother is the best thing that ever happened to me and my family. She was the joy and the center of everything- she was the only person who could make me smile. Now she's gone- I even forgot how to smile."

Rukia didn't know what to say, she felt like she didn't have to. the rain continued.

"With my stupidity and innocence I caused her death. If I wasn't to weak back then- Her life could've been spared. But she loved me so much0 she gave her life up for me. "

His story sounded familiar. It was like hers. So, they are probably more similar than they thought.

"I wish this rain could stop.. "

He whispered.

They stood out in the cold. They didn't know what exactly they were fighting. was it the cold? the rain or was it the past that haunts them?

The rain stopped.

"This is something different."

"why?"

"This is the first time that I stood in the open and the rain stopped."

"really?"

"Thanks to you Rukia- The rain has finally stopped."

Her heart fell. She could almost feel it hit the ground. She knew that it was too wrong to feel this way. For a human, much more for a vaizard like him. He started to walk and called her to follow. She gazed at her- He was too close, the closest thing to anything good that came to her but he was not hers- never

will be.

"I'll miss this."

He turned and looked at her "what?"

"You- being nice. I should've extended the deal for a month!"

"That will be too much even for you!"

"so, we will be battling again tommorrow? better get ready."

"sure. im ready for anything."

He looked at her again. But it was different. Like he was trying to read her thoughts.

It was time to go. The sun was about to dissapear. Yuzu was fast asleep when they reached Ichigo's house. It was time for her to go back- Renji should be keeping an eye on Inoue but he was too stiff and Inoue might have a hard time with him in the house.

"Dinner?"

"Its okay sir. I really have to go home. "

Ichigo walked her home. The sun was fading-

"I met this man- years ago. "

She started.

"He was different. The only person who made me feel like I belong, like I was normal. he had the warmth to keep me alive. He made me want to be better." He didn't talk or tried to look at her. He just stared straight ahead.

"Then- something happened, I wish it never did. I did not know how- but it came to a point that I had to kill him to save him. "

"It was raining- the rain enveloped us."

Silence.

"There! I already told you! We're equal now. "

She smiled.

"You don't have to act infront of me-"

She was startled with his response.

"You don't have to be the charming Kuchiki Rukia. You can just be Rukia when you're around me. "

He was making the effect to her again. Making her feel that her heart is still intact.

"If that's the case- can you just be Ichigo when you're with me?"

"I can't promise you that."

Orihime looked out the window. They were finally here, She wished that she could spend a day with Ichigo. Someone was inside. She looked around- Renji left awhile ago. He said he sensed Rukia was already coming.

"Inoue Orihime"

A man who looked like a human and a hollow came. He gave a cold vibe and she couldn't move. It was like, she was in another dimension.

"You have the power to save your friends."

"Who are you?"

"That will not be uneccessary- all I came her for is to ask you to come with us."

Was he the arrancar that renji was talking about?

"I- I don't know you."

"You will."

"But-"

"Its easy. You join us and help us, then I will not harm your protectors."

Kurosaki. Kuchiki.

"I can harm them- even kill them, But I won't. if you just come calmly to us."

She never knew that this will happen. what was she suppossed to do? she is scared of this person infront of her.. She didn't doubt that he can kill them all.

"I- no- ee."

Rukia called out. He dissappeared.

"Kuchiki-san!"

"Are you alright? you look pale."

"Uh- no. I wasn't able to go out the whole day. I didn't even the sun, maybe that's why."

Rukia knew something was wrong-

"How was the trip? did you have fun?"

"AH! It was alot of fun. "

"How was Kurosaki-kun?"

"He's nice to me now. We had a deal, I made him agree to be nice to me for just one day."

She was the only one who could do that.

" Its my first time to stand under the rain too- he asked me to."

Inoue couldn't accept what she was feeling- envy.

"how was your day?"

"It's fine Kuchiki-san! Abarai-kun is nice to me."

"are you sure he didn't say something mean?"

"no. uh. Kuchiki-san, I have to get my clothes outside."

She left the room and he was waiting.

"what's your answer then? "

"Before I come with you- I have a request."

"I am listening."

**Author's Note: **

_I would like to thank the blessed souls who reviewed my story. If you have time, please tell me what you think. Your oipinions really help me out. We have FOUR chapters to go : I will be uploading it before the week ends. I just hope I can finish it faster- ive finished the plotline already so the story is pretty much done. _

_ThankYou! _

_IchiRuki LOVE _


	8. ACT EIGHT: Confession

**VENEER**

Veneer means "mask" w/c i most likely associate to the Hollow mask of a Vaizard.

**SUMMARY:** _"If not on this one, if not in this lifetime.. Then let it be. But I just know- I've loved you before. Before we even met, right now and even after I die"_

**DISCLAIMER: **Kubo-Tite's Bleach

**Pairing/s:** Ichigo x Rukia

**Author's Note:** The story goes on :

**ACT EIGHT:** Confession

She did not trust the man who asked her to join them, The Arrancars but she was sure about one thing. He meant it when he said that he would kill Ichigo and Rukia is she did not come to their side calmly. The deal was simple- just one day. One day for her to spend a normal life. Karakura town is her life. She could not remeber living in other places, all the memories- it was here. She wanted to do alot of things but a day was too short- she only had one thing left to do. say goodbye.

"Ichigo- how do you drink this?"

Rukia handed him a juice pack- he quickly poked the straw in.

"Here you go- kid."

"Don't call me kid!!"

"You don't even know how to drink from a juice pack!"

"I have an excuse- we don't have this in Soul Society."

"why don't you just admit it?"

"You! baka!"

They are always like that- bickering. Inoue felt envy, yes they are fighting but she could see that their relationship changed. There was something different about them now.

"Oi. Rukia."

"what?"

"then why are you looking in my direction?"

"I was looking at the sky.."

"Then don't you're distracting me."

Inoue found it hard to concentrate. They were always bickering but today- she couldn't help but notice it. Kurosaki was almost smiling.

"Hey Ichigo- can I have Yuzu's riceballs for dinner?"

"Shut up. Im listening to the teacher. "

"saa, you just want the food for yourself."

" You won't stop- will you?"

"NO. I don't like the lecture."

"Then don't listen and stop bothering me.. "

Inoue wanted to ask Kuchiki-san what really happened yesterday- How did they become closer after one day? She needed to do what she planned to- she had to tell Kurosaki the truth.

The school bell filled the whole school and everyone's mood lightened as they packed their bags to get home or to whatever places they want. Inoue was always cheerful when it was already time to get home but today, she needed to do something first. She found his distinct orange hair.

"Kurosaki-kun."

"Oy, Inoue. "

"I was just wondering- If I could talk to you. It won't be for too long."

"About what?"

"About everything that's been happening to me."

"ah- okay."

The sun was still up but for a few moments, it would be gone. They stood oppositte each other at the school grounds. It is what Inoue imagines her confession to be like. After school- in the school grounds. She found it hard looking at his eyes. The more he moved closer- all the more she forgot what to say. She dreamed of this moment for a long time- she can't screw up. Just one shot. She looked up. There he was- looking far away. He is everything.

"You remember the first time we met, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Ah- the night you came at our hospital."

Her eyes lit up. "You still remember that?"

"Of course. you cried like hell- It hurt my ear."

The remark was almost rude but there was a sense of recognition and Inoue held onto it.

"I tried to avoid it Kurosaki-kun, but- "

She had to do it. She should say it now, he was already looking at her.

"Im not sure of alot of things right now. I don't know if this gift i have can really help. Im not sure why you're protecting me and who you are protecting me from but I can't help but tell you this- I just can't let another day pass."

His look turned intense.

"Kurosaki- I love you."

The phrase hit him. A girl never confessed to him personally- letters are given to him before but not like this. He could just imagine the courage Inoue took to say what she did. She loved him. what now?

"ah-Inoue." he said uneasily.

"You don't have to say anything Kurosaki-Kun."

"Im not really familiar with 'love' or anything like that- but we are friends- still friends."

He never felt so stupid in his entire life- what was he saying?

"Friends is fine with me."

Inoue smiled at her.

"Who makes you happy Kurosaki-kun?"

"AH. MY FAMILY- Dad, Yuzu- Karin.."

_Rukia_

Where did that thought come from? How did the shinigami crossed his mind when he barely knew her. barely?

"I thought so- you really love your family. Sometimes I wish i have one too."

"You have us- your friends."

She only smiled.

"Its getting late- come on, I'll walk you home."

Ichigo offered.

"I have to buy dinner first- you go ahead."

He did not want to leave her- But he knew that she needed some time alone. He couldn't tell her anything that will make her feel better. he was poor with words.

"'Okay. see you later."

The walk home was torture. He was thinking about Inoue said. They are of the same age and same school but how come she became so sure about her feelings? Maybe Inoue is more mature than him in alot of ways- She lives alone.Then there was the issue again- Rukia suddenly popping out in his happy thoughts. She wouldn't leave his sanity. He hated this, This emotions.

"Ichigo!"

He turned around. Her again, It was always her.

"You seem gloomy."

"what are you talking about? im fine."

"liar."

"Its none of your business."

"so.. what did Inoue tell you?"

So, she knew they had a 'talk' he knew someone was watching them. It was her all along.

"why are you asking? you already spied on me."

"Don't be so full of yourself."

She walked casually beside him. She was wearing an orange dress God knows where she took. He really didn't believe that Urahara-san has a good taste on clothes.

"She told me that she loves me."

Her eyes widened.

"She finally did eh."

"what do you mean finally?"

"You really didn't notice?"

"notice what?"

"I only spent few weeks here to figure out that she loves you."

"ah. i guess girls notice that alot more."

"baka- why don't you just admit that you didn't notice it at all."

They stopped for awhile.

"What was I suppossed to do? tell her I feel the same way even if I don't?"

Rukia felt a strange sense of relief with his words.

"You don't have to Ichigo.. what Im saying is- from now on, you should be nicer to her."

"Im not good in acting like you."

They continued to walk. Ichigo's house will be a few blocks away, he turned to face her.

"where did you get that horrid dress?"

"you meanie! i like this dress!" she spat at him.

"Urahara-san picked that?"

"No- I did."

"oh. that's explain the choice."

he smirked at her.

" I've grown to like the color orange this past few days.. " She commented.

"why? The yellow one was better. er- not that you look good in it. It was just- better, that's all."

"Orange reminds me of you."

Yeah. If she continue saying things like that and he'll have to go crazy and think about a subject he couldn't even grasp.

" Sayonara Ichigo!"

His breathe loosened up. Its a good thing she finally left.

Rukia almost hopped home. She loved the Vaizard. Who cares? Only she knew that fact and she is happy with what's happenning. She always thought that Ichigo had something for Orihime. He was too protective of her at first. But her mood suddenly lit up when she heard Ichigo's answer.

Yes. She was spying on them. She wanted to know what Inoue really felt and most of all, what Ichigo's answer will be. She didn't hear the end of it, Ichigo knew someone was watching so he had to leave. She took solace in getting a new dress in the mall- ORANGE.

"Kuchiki-san! you look happy today ne?"

" I think so."

Urahara eyes her. She was strangely smiling today.

"What makes you so happy then? "

"ah- I don't know."

she thought for awhile then smiled-

"A Strawberry."

The night came and Inoue waited for the man outside. Abarai-kun decided to go out and said that Kuchiki-san will be here any minute. She fought the tears that were coming- she had to do it.

"Your time is up Inoue Orihime. "

"I know."

They stepped onto a different realm. Inoue Orihime is gone.


End file.
